Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, to a voice activity detection based mechanism for power saving in communication devices.
Voice communication is a common application for Bluetooth® devices. Voice communication comprises transfer of voice information (e.g., data bits that are generated when one user speaks to another user) and silence information (e.g., data bits that represent silence and that are generated when the user is not speaking, based on background noise, etc.). Typically, the voice information constitutes 20% of the voice communication. In other words, a user typically speaks for 20% of the time and is silent for almost 80% of the time during which the user communicates.